1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices for use in optical communication systems. More specifically, it relates to tunable filters for optical communications systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The current trend towards increased channel density in wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) optical communication systems, with increasing numbers of channels per fiber and increasingly narrow channel bandwidths, has intensified the need for simple, efficient methods to precisely control signal flow and content. A basic requirement for this technology is the availability of a tunable optical filter. Such a device may be used as a dynamic channel selector in a WDM system, as part of a reconfigurable optical add-drop multiplexer, or as a component in an optical monitor. Desired device characteristics include a well-defined passband and a small insertion loss. Chromatic and polarization-mode dispersion attributable to the filter should also be minimized.
Conventional fiber Bragg gratings are commonly used in fiber optic systems for selectively controlling and modifying specific wavelength bands of light. A grating reflects light in a well-defined, narrow bandwidth centered around a wavelength directly related to the period of the grating. Such a device may be used as a tunable filter if the grating period can be controllably and reversibly altered. This has been accomplished in the past with such methods as the application of heat to a material rigidly attached to the grating fiber, with the subsequent thermally induced strain to the grating and temperature dependent changes in the refractive index altering the grating period, and thus shifting the reflected waveband peak. One drawback to such an approach is a relatively slow response time. Others have employed piezoelectric actuators attached to the portion of fiber containing the Bragg grating in such a fashion as to stretch it on application of an applied voltage. The strain produced by piezoelectric actuation, however, is relatively small, which limits the tuning range of the device. Another potential disadvantage of this method is the need for continuous application of relatively high voltages.
A copending patent application commonly assigned to the same assignee as this application describes a tunable dispersion compensating device in which a fiber Bragg grating is embedded in a compliant material at an angle to a load-bearing surface (xe2x80x9cTunable Dispersion Compensating Bandwidth Device for Fiber Optic System,xe2x80x9d application Ser. No. 09/957,022 filed Sep. 21, 2001), the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference. In that device, a non-linear strain results from an applied load on the load bearing surface to result in a chirped Bragg grating within the fiber.
A wavelength tunable filter device for fiber optic systems has a compliant support block that has a longitudinal axis and a load-receiving surface oriented substantially orthogonal to the longitudinal axis. The load receiving surface is capable of receiving a load substantially orthogonal to said surface. The device also has a portion of fiber containing a Bragg grating disposed in the compliant support block and extending substantially along, and at an angle to said longitudinal axis.
A wavelength division multiplexed optical communication system has a plurality of optical transmitters, an optical multiplexer in optical communication with the plurality of optical transmitters, a signal transmission waveguide in optical communication with the optical multiplexer, a wavelength tunable optical filter unit in optical communication with the signal transmission waveguide, an optical demultiplexer in optical communication with the signal transmission waveguide, and a plurality of receivers in communication with the demultiplexers.
The wavelength tunable optical filter unit has a compliant support block having a longitudinal axis and a load-receiving surface oriented substantially orthogonal to the longitudinal axis. The load-receiving surface is suitable to receive an applied load in a direction substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis. A portion of fiber containing a Bragg grating is disposed in the compliant support block and extends substantially along, and at an angle to, the longitudinal axis of the compliant support block.
A method of making a wavelength tunable optical filter device for optical communications systems includes disposing a portion of fiber containing a Bragg grating into a cylindrical mold, pouring support material into the cylindrical mold, said support material being compliant when it sets, and attaching a load-supplying assembly to a top surface of the support material.